Another Day, Another Moment Together
by jr0fykahls0nhut
Summary: One-Shot. AkihikoxMisaki. Misaki is late and who's fault is it? and Sumi planning something up his sleeve. Yaoi means boyxboy, don't read if you don't like it


Wrote this in One day.

Since I'm a little immature seventeen year old, I'd say this is a great accomplishment :)

NOTE: I do not OWN Junjou Romantica but I'd give my life to buy Usami Akihikio :) LOL & Italics are primarily meant for Misaki's thoughts.

This a one-shot, and I'm not very experienced with smut so please do forgive me, if your satisfaction level isn't reached. lol

So please do enjoy my fic

&Don't forget to Review

* * *

Misaki was late.

_'Damn that rabbit! Always pulling off stunts every morning! Crap, I'm soooo LATE!'_

As he hurried to the University, Misaki couldn't help what his "Usagi-san" pulled that morning.

_Flashback _

"_Usagi-san... please get off me.. ahh"_

"_Mhh? How can you say that now when the other half of you is reacting like this"_

_Smirking, Akihiko took hold of Misaki fully-erect organ, pumping it a couple times before earning a moan out of his lover's lips._

"_Misaki, say you love me," Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear, resulting a tremble from the young adult._

"_Ahhh... No.... Never.. U-Usagi-san... I'm go-going to b-be l-late fo-for s-sc-school "_

_With his response, Misaki was surprised to what Akihiko did afterwards. Akihiko just stopped what he doing._

"_You're right Misaki, maybe it's best for me to stop everything right now, you might be late," Akihiko said with a straight face._

_As Akihiko got up. Misaki lightly told hold of his wrist._

"_Ehhh... bu-but"_

"_Yes?What is it?"_

_As Akihiko stared down at him, Misaki muttered something in under his voice._

"_What was that Misaki?"_

"_I said nothing"_

"_Oh ok, have fun at school, make sure to say hi to your friend for me"_

_Akihiko knew this would push him to the curve, knowing that Misaki's sempai attempted to do 'that' with him._

"_Don't make me say it..."_

"_I'm not making you say anything Misaki, the clock is ticking you're wasting your own time," Akihiko stated as his gaze turned to the clock._

"_Okay. Okay"_

"_So Misaki what do you want me to do?"_

"_Usa-Usagi-sa-san plea-please sat-sati-sat-satis-sa-sa-saaa..."_

_With what Misaki was attempting to say, Akihiko smiled._

"_Do you want to satisfy you"_

"_What?! Like hell!"_

"_Oh okay, I'll see you later then Misaki," Akihiko said as he lightly tugged his wrist out of Misaki's clutch._

"_Wa-wait Usagi-san, pl-please..." Misaki was almost at breakdown if he ever continues._

_Akihiko turned around cupping Misaki's face pecking his lips as he whispered how cute Misaki was, attempting such a voyage by himself, resulting a shade of pink showing up in Misaki's cheeks._

"_Okay, where were we?" Akihiko said with a smirk pasted in his face._

_End of Flashback _

Blushing lightly as he thought about what happened afterwards, Misaki arrived at the University with a second to spare before 'his' class began. Slipping through the knick of time, he came to his Literature class, just in time.

"Takahashi-kun, why aren't in your seat? That's a unacceptable"

_'Damn! Usagi-san I hate you with all my might!!'_

"But Kamijou-sensei, I arrived in ti—"

Before finishing what he was going to say , Misaki was pelted with chalks.

"Please take a seat before I send you out of my class, Takahashi-kun"

While rubbing his head, Misaki went ahead to find himself a seat.

_'Jeez why is this guy so mean? I bet he lives by himself with nothing to care but his tank full of fishes!'_(1)

As he sat at some random seat, the first person that came into his view was Sumi. Seeing him here made Misaki think about what Akihiko said to him that morning, instead of being negative to the almost boyfriend-stealer Misaki put that aside and gave his sempai a smile.

________________

At Lunch Misaki and Sumi went ahead and got some lunch.

"Ah, sempai can you hold my food for me, I need to go to the bathroom really quick"

"Sure Misaki"

"Ah, Thanks, I really need to go"

As Misaki disappeared in the crowd of people, Sumi looked for an empty table to set their food.

"Oh Misaki you're so naïve, it's too cute to watch, but not as much as Usami-san's that time"(2)

Smirking, Sumi took out what looked like a small medicine container. As he took one tablet out, he looked at it with indescribable expressions.

"One should do it, if I can't have him, let's see if this would change anything." Sumi said, as he dropped it in Misaki's drink.

Right after dropping the 'mysterious' pill in Misaki's drink, Sumi saw Misaki coming his way, as he idiotically waved at him.

"Here you go Misaki"

"Thanks sempai, sorry there was a line in the bathroom, maybe I should go in between classes, hahaha"

"That's quite alright Misaki"

As Misaki began eating his ramen. Sumi couldn't help but smile.

"So Misaki, Can I take a guess why you were 'almost' late this morning?"

"Be my guess.."

"Haha... Okay then. I'm guessing Usami-san forced you to do 'that' with him, knowing that you always don't like what he does, you rejected him which caused more of what you can take" Sumi said, head resting in his arm while watching as Misaki choke at the fish cake he just ate.(3)

_'How the hell did he know?!'_

As he got back to his senses, Misaki just laughed nervously.

"Am I right?"

Upon hearing the question, Misaki sipped what's left of his ramen while whispering under his breath a 'no'.

"Okay, I'm done sempai" Misaki said, smiling brightly.

"Alright then, you should head to your last class for today and I'll, hopefully, see you tomorrow" Sumi said, a wide grin fixated in his face.

"Sempai, you're weird.. haha.. I"ll see you tomorrow"

With that Sumi left, leaving Misaki to clean up after his and his sempai's mess. Misaki didn't care since he does more on his lover's account.

_'Lover... Usagi-san...'_

As thoughts of Akihiko went into his head, Misaki felt the bottom of his stomach urge. Completely ignoring what he just felt, Misaki went ahead to his next class.

During class, Misaki started sweating.

_'Why am I sweating the temperature of the room seem fine'_

As he continued to sweat, he took off his jacket and scarf before he attracts anymore attention.

_'Why does the teacher voice sounds soo good in my ears, it seems to resonate with Usagi-san's voice.... Usagi-san....'_

Thoughts of Akihiko invaded his thoughts, again, as the urge in his stomach grew stronger, his cock awakening from it's slumber.

_'Shit! Why now?! Damn!'_

Seeing that he had a hard-on, Misaki quickly took hold of his scarf to hide his shame.

A couple of minutes has passed by but to Misaki, those minutes seemed an eternity.

_'Oh god, what's wrong with me...'_

Time passed by and he kept sweating. Misaki had no choice but to unfasten the first two buttons of his shirt, slightly showing the structure of his collar bone and his neck completely visible.

Without noticing he had a hickey between his the bottom of his neck and above his collar bone, one girl in his right noticed and giggled. Misaki saw the girl giggling until he too recognized the curse mark.

The fact that he had a hickey wasn't the problem, but it was that almost everyone in his school knew he was Usami Akihiko's lover(4). But at the moment, he didn't care everything seemed so very _hot_.

Time flew by and it seemed to take Misaki's life years away, just waiting there until his class is over.

It wasn't the time killing him, it was growing passion, his growing need, his throbbing manhood needing attention as he now and then gives attention to.

He needed satisfaction far more beyond than what he wanted that morning. As he tapped his feet into the timeless atmosphere, his phone vibrated, signaling that he has a new message.

He quickly opened it, it was a message from Sumi. As he opened it, it said:

_Hey Misaki,_

_How does it feel? Don't worry it's nothing big. While you were gone to the bathroom I just gave you an aphrodisiac pill. This won't happen often but if I can't have Usami-san, then you better not neglect him when it comes to his own needs because as you know I still care for him. So enjoy yourself and enjoy him. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Sumi._

Staring at his phone, he couldn't help but tremble, it was all Sumi's fault.

_'That bastard! Why would he do this to me?!'_

Even the message wasn't enough of a distraction for Misaki to keep his mind straight.

_'How much did he give me?! Was it one pill? Man am I lame I can't even handle one pill!'_

As he thought more on the subject, his mind became delusional as he started thinking about his 'moments' with Akihiko. Engulfed with his desires, he couldn't keep everything in control

"Usagi-san..."

As he whimpered out his name, a couple of people turned his way, giving him some awkward gestures. Embarrassed with his own action, Misaki grabbed one of his books and pretended to read, while his heart was pulsing heavily and desires building by the minute.

________________

After school

_'Usagi-san...'_ Misaki thought as he raced out of his classroom.

As he quickened his pace, Misaki bumped into someone strong enough for him to lose balance.

"Watch out!"

The figure that threw him off balance grabbed Misaki by the wrist. Instead of pulling him off from the impact, they both fell to the floor.

THUD!

Hopefully, at the moment everyone was still in class, so they were the only ones there.

"Ungh, ahhhh, Ow, that hurt. I-I'm so-sorry"

Misaki apologized at the man below, as he pushed up from the man's chest, his fully-grown erection rubbing against the man's crotch. Deeply embarrassed with his actions, Misaki just fell on the man's chest, the warmth overpowering his will.

Snuggling under the man's chest and bucking his hips, Misaki has left reality and his thoughts were nothing but of his lover.

"Usagi-san... your body feels soo goooddd..."

"Usagi-san?.."

As the man responded to Misaki, his fantasies were shot down with reality. Feeling twice the embarrassment he felt a little ago, he found some courage to get himself up from the man. Misaki stood up, as the man also got up from that position, feeling deeply sorry he quickly bowed.

"I'm very sorry!"

The man smirked, "That's quite alright. Why were in such a hurry?"

Misaki's head popped up, hysterically looking at the man.

_'Man he's tall! Have I met him before?! Hmm He looks familiar. Tho-those blue eyes of his are beautiful, almost like how Usagi-san's eyes looks like... Usagi-san! Crap! I gotta go!'_(5)

"I'm sorry, bu-but I'm kind of in a hurry. I do apologize for what just happened. I'll see you. Bye"

As he turned to leave, the man took hold of hand, suprising Misaki.

"Wait! Before you leave can you tell me if Kamijou Hiroki is here? I went to his office a while ago but he wasn't there" the man said, a little distress but his voice sounded pleasant .

_'Ehhh?! This man knows Kamijou-sensei?'_

"I-I don-don't where Kamijou the Dev—I mean Kamijou-sensei is, bu-but he was he-here this mor-morning" Misaki said in such a tensed manner.

"Ah, okay then. Thanks. You look like you'd seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

Misaki's head shot up to the man. Thoughts battled his desires, he needed control. Using his last urge to continue the conversation without making it more awkward, Misaki nervously smiled.

"Haha, I'm okay. I just have to see my boyfr—I mean m-my friend. I'll see you. Bye!," Misaki said as he turned once more to leave.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later, thanks for the help..." The man said, faintly due to the distance Misaki has traveled from the time span. As Misaki turned another direction, he frantically started running, with emotions welling inside him, he wanted it to stop and be home, with him.

Arriving at the entrance, Misaki welled-up in happiness as he saw the same red sports car parked at the curb,

_'Usagi-san..'_

Approaching the car closer, Misaki saw the car windows descending, there he saw looking annoyed.

"Misaki, where were you? I've been waiting here for quite some time now... Misaki?"

Misaki sat at the passenger seat, settling himself in a comfortable spot in his lover's car and upon hearing his lover's voice, Misaki seemed to absorb all of it, like it was the most amazing voice in the world. Snapping him out of his own trance, Akihiko tapped Misaki by the shoulder to make sure he was alright.

What happened afterwards were beyond what Akihiko's expectations were of Misaki. Misaki quickly took hold of Akihiko's hand deeply sighing at the intoxicated smell of lover.

"Are you feeling alright Misaki?"

Silence fell in between them as Misaki observed what he was doing. Letting go of Akihiko's hand, he turned at the sight of window.

_'I can't, I can't let him know what happened to me because if I ever tell him he would surely take advantage of me, like that would ever happen!'_

Getting a hold of himself he spoke, "It's nothing Usagi-san, can we go home please?"

Reacting to the question, Akihiko patted Misaki in the head, making Misaki filled with more desires.

________________

During the ride

Akihiko couldn't keep noticing that Misaki was whimpering. But before he can get anything out off his mouth, Misaki was the first one to talk.

"Usagi-san, can we hurry please? I feel really uncomfortable like this"

Smirking, Akihiko spoke, "Sure Misaki, right after we get home I'll put you in a _comfortable_ spot"

Adding unto the shade of pink he already had, Misaki was now bright red.

"Per-pervert..."

Akihiko responded with a light chuckle.

As they got home, Misaki ran up to the penthouse like an eager puppy. One inside Misaki headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he stood there, Akihiko took off his tie, unbuttoning a fourth of his shirt, revealing his built structure. Misaki couldn't help but blush as he saw how _hot_ Akihiko looked.

Lightly smirking, Akihiko approached Misaki whispering in his ear, "Do like what you're seeing, my Misaki?"

Though, the day couldn't be full of more surprises, another one arises. Misaki was at his limit as to what a human can take with this drug. Grabbing Akihiko by the collar, Misaki met their lips together, suprising Akihiko at first but he too gave in, present sounds were nothing more but of wet, desire-filled noises. Breathing in each other sweaty scent, their kiss continued as they traded each other their taste.

Breaking the kiss off with curiosity, Akihiko couldn't help but ask, "Misaki, what has gotten into you?"

No response were received, as Misaki advanced to Akihiko. Knowing that he has more power than Misaki, Akihiko took hold of the young adult and spoke, "We are not going any further until you tell what's going on? Misaki what's wrong with you?"

"Usagi-san.... sempai... message... drug... aphrodi.... I ne-need you Usagi-san..."

Shocked with the response Akihiko just heard, "Wait Misaki, your friend gave you an aphrodisiac pill why would you take something like that?"

"I-I.... to the bathroom... he tricked... my food" Misaki said, words seemed to slur more as his 'need' began to sink in more.

As the words finally dissolved in Akihiko's head. Misaki spoke once more

"He did it.... so we can... e-e-en-enj-enjo-enjoy ea-each o-other"

Even though Misaki was like this, no drug can ever take him out of his own mind to actually say things straight to the one he loves.

"He gave you drugs, so we can do this?" Patting Misaki in the head until he hugged him in a tight embrace he began to speak again, "Misaki, you know you're too nice, it will lead to your own demise if you don't even show any other emotions. Look what happened to you, it happened because you're still in consideration of the friend of yours who tried to steal me in the first place."

"Bu-but he said if he can't have you, then I might as well take all of you and that I shouldn't take you for granted and that he still cares for you..."

"Misaki," Akihiko said as he tilted Misaki's chin up in his face, until they were locked in each other gaze, "I would never love anyone as much as I do now for you, I hope you understand that, drugs or no drugs, you're still Misaki and your actions doesn't affect where you stand in my heart because no matter what I will always love you"

"I'm so-sorry Usagi-sa—"

Misaki's words were cut off as Akihiko leaned in his face, lips almost in contact with each other, "Misaki, you shouldn't be sorry, sometimes it's good that you're giving me these kinds of simple problems because it makes me feel special in your heart." At the last word, Akihiko leaned in for a kiss, in return Misaki engulfed in Akihiko's mouth as he couldn't take it any longer.

Breaking the kiss once more Akihiko looked in Misaki's eyes and spoke, "Misaki, I love you.."

There was no response but everything was in Misaki's eyes as he began to well-up, water forming at the side of his eyes.

Biting what's keeping him from showing what he really feels for Akihiko, Misaki spoke "Usagi-san, ple-please take me..."

Akihiko smirked as he began unbuttoning Misaki's shirt, in return Misaki unfastened Akihiko's belt and pants, completely grasping the aroused organ, rubbing it such a needy matter Akihiko couldn't help but let out a moan.

Once Akihiko has full dispose Misaki's top clothes, Akihiko worked at his bottom clothes while gently nipping on Misaki's shoulder blade.

"Ahhh... Usagi-san.."

"Misaki, you taste sooo good"

Blushing at what seemed a compliment, Misaki's other hand began unbuttoning Akihiko's shirt. Once disposed of, Misaki grasped Akihiko's body, gazing at the beautiful temple that of his lover.

Noticing they were still standing, Akihiko carried Misaki to the couch, as memory of their first-love making zoomed through his head.

Lightly smirking, there he laid the boy who couldn't get off him, clutching onto him like there's no tomorrow.

"Usagi-san..."

Upon calling his name, the last piece of Misaki's clothing was disposed of, leaving Akihiko with such a beautiful sight of his lover, naked, and all just for him.

Akihiko started kissing Misaki up his jaw lines, kissing downward, playfully nibbling on Misaki's hardened nubs, causing Misaki to tremble under Akihiko's breath. As he reached his destination, Akihiko took hold of Misaki's pulsating organ, licking off the pre-cum building at the tip.

"Ahhh..."

That was a good sign. Akihiko took in Misaki's as he started the process of what bobble heads were made to do.

Taking hold of Akihiko's hair, Misaki seemed more naughty than he had ever been, slowly grasping his nipple. The sensation that of his lover and the tingly feeling in his nipple were too much. But it got better as Akihiko's hand took hold of the base of Misaki's cock, as he started pumping faster, and the other landing on the other neglected nipple.

A couple more minutes passed and Misaki could feel the urge in his stomach.

"Ahh God.. Usagi-san I'm going to cum! Mmmmphh! Ahh!"

Biting his lower lip, Misaki felt that feeling in his penis, that sensation building in the tip.

"Usagi-san!.."

As he called out his lover's name, Akihiko took all of him and Misaki exploded in the throat of Akihiko. Shocking Akihiko as it was a little too much of what he can take resulting some of the substance coming out of his mouth. As he withdrew his head from Misaki's he licked his lips and some of the substance dripped out of his face.

"Misaki, that was wonderful... now it's my _turn_"

Misaki couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that and instead of protesting, Misaki got up from his position and pushed Akihiko back, lowering his head to Akihiko's neglected member.

All of it was all too much for Misaki, for what he saw at the moment was better than what he'd always fantasized about Akihiko. It was _big_.

He grasped the hung organ bringing it to his mouth, quickly nudging the head in his lips, pre-cum coated his lips.

As he took the head, it was too huge for him to take all of it, so instead of doing so he grabbed the other half with his hand as he began to pump it slowly.

Minutes later, ecstasy has taken over Misaki as he demanded more of that salty, slippery taste. He quickened his pace, resulting Akihiko grasping his hair as he nudged Misaki to take more of him.

As the demand became oblivious, Misaki deep-throat Akihiko, shocking Akihiko as he felt that feeling in his stomach. A couple more of those would do it.

Misaki changed his pace as he would slowly take his mouth out as he grazed over the tensed muscle, stopping at the head and then he would quickly jab his mouth inward taking all of Akihiko in.

"Nnnghh, Misaki.. that feels good"

Upon hearing that sweet voice of his lover. Misaki did the process again but as he jabbed inward again, deep-throating Akihiko, Akihiko took hold of Misaki as he released inside Misaki's throat. Misaki felt intoxicated with Akihiko's warm substance shooting in his throat and the flesh fitting perfectly in the cavern of his mouth. It was more than what he can take but he closed his eyes eating everything that came out

"Misaki... you're amazing but we're not done" Akihiko said, bringing his fingers to Misaki's lips. Misaki, instead of hesitating, welcomed those fingers inside his mouth, licking them lovingly.

As he coated his fingers, Akihiko withdrew them, pecking Misaki at the lips.

Laying him back down to the couch, Akihiko inserted one finger in Misaki's entrance, as a result Misaki bucked upward making Akihiko know that Misaki will never get used to that burning feeling. As he slowly pulled the finger out, Akihiko inserted another one in making Misaki gasp out for air. As both fingers entered they scissored Misaki's insides, causing him to tremble in Akihiko's grasp.

As Misaki got used to the sensational feeling, Akihiko entered a third finger, thrusting it deeper than usual but Misaki didn't mind. As Akihiko hasten the pace, Misaki bucked his hip, signaling Akihiko that he was ready.

"Not yet Misaki... I have to do this properly"

With that said, Akihiko withdrew his fingers out and inserted a fourth one, making Misaki scream. It was usually three fingers and they get on with it but this time Akihiko kept his word to preparing Misaki properly. Thrusting all four fingers in, Misaki's breathing got heavier, his need was coming and the pain was being replaced by pleasure. At the final thrust, Akihiko pushed all four fingers at their limit within Misaki's opening and once they got here Akihiko wiggled all four fingers, driving Misaki to a hilt.

"Ahh... Usagi-san... it's nnngghh.. too much"

Akihiko withdrew all this fingers, seeing that Misaki's tight rings of muscle was in a shade of pink. Smiling lightly, Akihiko licked one of his fingers while he took hold of his throbbing manhood.

"Misaki... I love you" Akihiko said as he inserted the head of his cock in Misaki's entrance. As he pushed in more, Misaki whimpered. Seeing Misaki reactions, Akihiko stopped to make sure Misaki would get used to it before he goes on any further.

Misaki smiled.

"It's okay Usagi-san... keep going"

After hearing what Misaki said, Akihiko reached up to caress Misaki cheeks. As he touched those sweet, rosy cheeks Akihiko thrust deeper. Misaki, instead of begging for it to stop, moaned out his lover's name. Hearing his name being called, Akihiko went in deeper, hitting that spot both men wanted.

Surprised, Akihiko was caught off guard by Misaki's actions, as he began bucking his hips downward, engulfing more of Akihiko manhood causing Akihiko to moan.

"Usagi-san! Ple-please put it all in!"

Akihiko smiled. "You seemed more aggressive than always, I see that the drug is taking a toll on you"

Once Akihiko was fully inside Misaki, he began thrusting slowly in hopes that Misaki wouldn't be in too much pain. But in contrast, Misaki wanted Akihiko more than what Akihiko had in mind as he began bucking faster.

"Misaki.."

Akihiko's thrust went faster as pre-cum oozed out of Misaki's entrance, making the friction disappear between them. As the heat increased, Akihiko's thrust increased. He grabbed Misaki's neglected erection resonating his thrusts with the pumping of his penis. Their climax reaching their destination.

"Misaki..."

A couple of minutes passed by. They were almost at their limit.

"Usagi-san... st-stop... I'm going to.. ahh!"

Upon that last scream, Misaki exploded, this time less than it was the first time but was still suffice for it to spill all over their chest. As Misaki's climax breached, Akihiko felt Misaki's entrance clutch onto his penis driving him to the edge, releasing his essence in Misaki. But unlike Misaki, Akihiko maintained the outtake that it was the same amount as it was when he first released in Misaki's throat. A little too much, some came out of Misaki's entrance trickling down his thighs.

At the heat of their climax, Akihiko collapsed in Misaki's chest, as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Misaki, I love you..."

"Usagi-san... thank you.."

Akihiko jerked up looking at Misaki curiously

"For what?"

"For taking me in consideration, even though I was stupid enough to do the things you don't want to do, and for lo-loving me" Misaki said, a slight smile pasted on his face.

Akihiko returned the smile by kissing Misaki passionately until he got off him, his limp cock slipping out of Misaki's entrance.

"Misaki, we should clean up" Akihiko said, getting up as he carried Misaki to the bathroom.

________________

That night.

"Usagi-san I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Misaki said as he ascended up the stairs.

"Good night Misaki"

As Akihiko finished up the cigarette he lighted, he looked at Misaki enter his room.

Turning off all the lights, Akihiko made his way up the stairs, to his room

In there, he changed his formal clothes with something more comfortable in bed. He took out his pajama, while stripping himself off his top clothes.

After he wore his pajama, he got on the bed greeting Suzuki-san a good night.

As he was about to go to sleep, Akihiko heard the door open. Jerking up he saw a slim figure in the dark.

"Misaki... what is it?"

"Uhhmm, Usagi-san can I sl-sleep here wit-with you t-tonight?"

Akihiko smirked, "Of course Misaki"

Misaki got up the bed, taking Suzuki-san's side of the bed and laid down.

Again, as Akihiko was about to go to sleep. He felt a warm body slowly nudging him in the back. He turned and he saw Misaki looking at him. Without even saying anything, Akihiko understood and he wrapped his arms around Misaki.

There Misaki snuggled under Akihiko's gasp and they fell asleep. Safe in each other's warmth.

* * *

(1) I don't know I came up with it at the spot. Lol.

(2) I hated reading that part in the manga and watching it in the anime, the time when Sumi tried to steal Akihiko! That Bastard! :)

(3) I heard fish cake in Japanese is "Naruto", Lol. is that why Naruto has those spirals in his cheeks, when he was a kid? It disappeared in shippuuden, he has whiskers now and in the manga he has toad eyes. ewww. Lol. Sorry Im a fan of JR and Naruto and that's about it.

(4) Okay I'm just guessing everyone in his school knows since everyone's assertions in this fic website says it :) well somehow. But I'm creating this assertion tell me if I'm wrong.

(5) Yes, It's Nowaki :) I wanted him here too. Misaki and Nowaki are my favorite when it comes to CUTENESS! :)

So? What did you think? Sorry I kinda gave up on the end. My head hurts. LOL.

also I do apologize if there are any OOC(s) in here. I tried in the best of my abilities to portray my favorite couple in the mange/anime :)

So please do review, I want to hear what you think about it. thanks :D


End file.
